1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety power window mechanism for all types of automobile, and more particularly do to a safety power window mechanism for automobiles which employs a ball-type rack as the transmission agent and a power-free sensor as a sensing control means to increase the utility of a power window; uses a reversible power window control circuit to enhance the safety of a power window in use; and employs a conversion gear available in different specifications of coupling hole to facilitate the conversion of various types of manually-operated car window into a power window.
2. Description of Related Art
The convenience and utility of power windows for cars has attained wide acceptance. However, power windows have been included only as optional equipment in ordinary level cars and as standard equipment in high level cars in recent years. There are still a large proportion of cars that are equipped with manually-operated windows. To allow the owners of these cars to convert their car windows into power windows, there is now a type of additional power window mechanism available in the market. However, this type of power window has drawbacks either in the method of mounting, the transmission structure, or the safety control thereof.
With respect to the method of mounting, the shaft of the existing hand crank for each window usually must be connected to the additional power window mechanism by welding, in order to allow power from the motor for the power windows to be transferred to the hand crank shaft. Since the hand crank shaft is fixedly connected to the additional power window mechanism by welding, it will inevitably cause difficulty, at least inconvenience, will result in the event the mechanism must be taken apart.
With respect to the transmission structure, the rack used to transfer the power from the motor usually has square or trapezoid cogs which do not easily engage with the gear teeth or are apt to break under pressure or force.
As to the safety control, the presently available power window mechanism is designed to allow the window glass to stop moving whenever it meets any obstacle during the upward movement. In the event a child is caught by the neck by the upward moving window glass, very serious injury or even asphyxia might still result since there is no way to free the child. In most conditions, a panicked child will not know how to lower down the window glass and the consequence is just unimaginable.
The above problems led applicant to develop a safety power window mechanism for all types of automobile to eliminate the drawbacks of conventional power window mechanisms for cars.